Rosas
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: En un día de estos en que suelo pensar "hoy va a ser el día menos pensado", nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar, a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado. Desde el momento en el que te conocí resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos. Dedicado a: cesargarciadiaz99.


**_Hola, de nuevo Saory – Chan. ¡Nuevamente con un reto! Este One-Shot o Song – Fic es a pedido de un lector, él pidió un Fanfic… pero como ya saben mi desorden para administrar mi tiempo solo pude hacer este lindo Song – Fic._**

 ** _Título: Rosas_**

 ** _Autora: Saory Namino Fazbear_**

 ** _Pareja: Dipper x Pacifica_**

 ** _Summary: En un día de estos en que suelo pensar "hoy va a ser el día menos pensado", nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar, a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_** ** _._** ** _Desde el_** **_momento en el que te conocí resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls no me pertenece es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Dipper tiene 18 años y Pacifica 17, la canción "rosas" es propiedad de La Oreja de Van Gogh._**

 ** _Advertencia: cosas sin sentido, lo escribí escuchando la canción, si esta historia se parece a la de alguien más, disculpen no es mi intención de copiar, esta historia es Dipcifica. Morden Au, y un poco de OoC. Es muy corto pero espero que les guste._**

 ** _Dedicado a: cesargarciadiaz99_**

* * *

 ** _-:-:-Rosas-:-:-_**

* * *

La joven rubia se mantenía parada frente a un café, hace más de media hora que estaba esperando al torpe al que ella había invitado a ese lugar. Ella, Pacifica Noroeste de 17 años, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había invitado. Ok, lo admitía… le gustaba, y a él, ella también le gustaba.

 _En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Hace tiempo, cuando él y su hermana llegaron a Gravity Falls no le agradaban tanto… la hermana era muy rara y él… bueno, era un paranoico, también raro y nerd a su parecer, pero tal vez fue su karma y termino enamorada de él. ¿Quién era? Él era…

— Maldito Dipper Pines – maldijo la rubia mirando su reloj – si no se apresura me largo.

La puntualidad no era el fuerte del chico castaño, eso lo sabía ella y aun así lo había ignorado; la rubia bufo frustrada, no iba a llegar, ¿para qué molestarse? Ella le había EXIGIDO llegar puntual, pero ni al caso… debía estar por ahí con su hermana sacándola de algún lio, a veces pensaba que le ponía más atención a otras cosas que a ella, pero bien… Mabel era su hermana, pero ella era su… ¿su qué? ni novios eran… y justo ahora qu se decidía a declarársele no está en ninguna parte.

 _Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Pacifica suspiro sentándose en una de las mesas, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada a otra persona sobre su atracción mutua. Si ella le decía algo a sus padres la castigarían por haberse fijado en alguien que no era de su… posición social, y si él decía algo pues… su hermana enloquecería y lo apartaría de ella sabiendo que la joven castaña lo quería. El cielo empezó a nublarse, llenándose de nubes cargadas de agua; una gota gruesa de agua callo sobre su cabeza. La rubia bufó levantándose del lugar. Sabía que el chico para tratar de contentarla la buscaría luego con algún pretexto y algún regalo, chocolate o flores eran lo típico que el chico acostumbraba a darle, a ella le gustaban ese tipo de detalles, eran lindos y era adorable ver al chico disculparse.

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

La lluvia comenzaba a incrementar, mojándola de pies a cabeza; y ella de boba y no llevo ni siquiera un paragua, su vestido se estaba empapando, seguramente luego cogería fiebre o gripa, lo que pasara primero, y también seguramente sus padres la bombardearían con preguntas sobre donde estuvo, haciendo que, con quien, ¡¿Por qué no llevaste paraguas?! Pero rezaba para que no fuera así, sabiendo que cada uno vivía en su propio mundo. ¿Dónde estaba su príncipe azul? ¡¿Dónde estaba ese idiota?!

 _Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Sería más karma? ¿Mala suerte? ¿Por ser viernes? Nah, ni que fuera supersticiosa, paso cerca del parque observando como las personas paseaban con paraguas, incluso una pareja que parecía muy enamorada, por un momento quiso pensar que su "relación" con Dipper fuera así.

 _Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

¿Algún día se daría un beso con el castaño? Lo dudaba un poco, siempre que trataban de besarse pasaba algo o llegaba alguien y los interrumpía. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser besada por el castaño? Sentir sus labios contra los suyos, las manos de Dipper en su cintura y las suyas propias en los hombros del chico — ¿Por qué no vino? – se dijo a sí misma.

 _Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

El primer verano de hace años fue corto, tuvieron que despedirse en secreto y ahora que regresaba habían empezado a "salir" pero ahora se volvía a repetir que la dejo plantada y luego daría muchas excusas más.

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

El viento juguetea con sus cabellos rubios, las gotas de agua descendían por su rostro, sus zapatos estaban húmedos, cuando viera a Dipper lo golpearía tan fuerte como pudiera.

…

Se refugió bajo uno de los árboles del lugar, abrazándose a sí misma; estaba temblando, y faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa.

 _Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." _

Observo como una figura corría hasta ella, llevando en manos un paragua, ¿ahora qué? ¿Sus padres mandaron a alguien a buscarla? Esas ideas se desvanecieron al ver que era el castaño, completamente empapado de pies a cabeza solo cubriéndose con la capucha de su sudadera.

— Pacifica – jadeo Dipper al llegar donde la chica – p-perdóname, y-yo…

— Cállate – gruño la chica – estuve más de media hora esperándote en el maldito café y tú nunca apareciste, ¡la lluvia me cayó encima! ¡Estoy toda empapada!

— L-lo sé… perdóname.

— Nada de "perdóname" dime Pines, ¿me quieres o qué? siempre pones lo nuestro de ultimo.

— Pero… no somos novios…

— ¡eso lo sé! Conmigo no juegues.

— No juego contigo… es que… tuve un inconveniente.

— Excusas, excusas es lo único que te escucho decir…

— Ya te pedí perdón – le dijo – lo siento… de verdad me gustas.

Las mejillas de Pacifica ardieron un momento, desviando la mirada, mientras que Dipper escondía algo tras la espalda. Se acercó a Pacifica tomándola desprevenida y dejando de lado el paragua, paso su brazo por la cintura de Pacifica acercándola a él, uniendo sus labios en un tímido roce. La Noroeste abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿La estaba besando? ¿La besaba ahora mismo? ¡Lo estaba haciendo!

 _Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

Dipper se separó de ella, sacando lo que escondía detrás de su espalda. Un gran ramo de rosas rojas cubiertas por pequeñas gotas de agua se mostró ante los ojos azules de la chica, ella cogió el ramo con delicadeza admirándola, eran muy hermosas.

— Te amo. Susurro Dipper

— También te amo. Dijo Pacifica

La chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, estampando sus labios sellándolos en un beso más profundo. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que el agua los siguiera empapando, o que el paraguas estuviera aun lado de ellos para cubrirse, se tenían el uno al otro y eso bastaba.

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. _

Se separaron al faltar el oxígeno, Pacifica entrelazo sus dedos con los de Dipper; juntando sus frentes sonrieron el uno al otro, de reojo Pacifica observo el ramo que aun yacía en su mano, en verdad ese torpe que tanto amaba sabía lo que le gustaba.

— Eres un torpe.

— Soy tu torpe. Sonrió Dipper

Tomados de la mano, Dipper cogió el paragua extendiéndolo para cubrir a ambos, Pacifica apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Dipper, el castaño poso su barbilla en la cabellera rubia sintiendo como los dedos contrarios se enredaban entre los suyos con firmeza.

 _Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Fin.

* * *

 ** _Ehmmm, ciao~ lo sé, muy corto… pero… ¿Quedo bien, no? ¿No? Está bien u-u, en fin… espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si quedo raro discúlpenme. Felices fiestas._**

 ** _Saory - Chan_**


End file.
